


Cambiando las reglas

by Nuraicha



Series: Reglas [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El alcohol puede llevar a que hagamos cosas de las que luego nos arrepintamos... ¿o a lo mejor no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambiando las reglas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer RPS que publico, de un bandom al que prácticamente me acabo de unir (hace sólo un mes o así que escucho a Muse) y por lo tanto apreciaría cualquier opinión/crítica que tengáis al respecto, porque encima no es siquiera una AU (en el sentido que no me he inventado otro mundo, siguen estando en el grupo y siendo ellos en teoría...), ¡así que estoy hecha un manojo de nervios!
> 
> Quisiera dar las gracias a Siluna (https://twitter.com/tennant___) que leyó el fic y me animó a publicarlo, ¡no habría podido hacerlo si alguien más experto que yo en el bandom y en el pairing no me hubiese dicho que estaba bien! Así que gracias :)
> 
> Se lo dedico a Paula, que fue la que me recomendó que escuchara a Muse, así que tiene parte de culpa en esto :P
> 
> -
> 
> Disclaimer: este es un trabajo de ficción que no pretende ofender en ningún momento a nadie y del que no saco ningún beneficio económico. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia y ni Muse ni sus integrantes me pertenecen. Esto es sólo una pura fantasía de mi mente y nada es real.

A la mañana siguiente a Matthew se le vino el mundo encima cuando lo primero que observó al abrir los ojos fueron los cabellos despeinados de Dominic sobre su almohada.

La noche anterior habían estado completamente borrachos: el concierto había sido espectacular y para celebrarlo se habían ido de fiesta y bebido bastante, lo cual no era nada raro, pero jamás habían bebido hasta el punto de acabar desnudos en la misma cama.

Esto había cambiado anoche en el ascensor del hotel cuando Matt, hasta las cejas de cubatas, no había podido resistir más la desconocida tentación que le habían planteado súbitamente los labios de Dom y se había lanzado a besarlos sin pensarlo un segundo más.

Contrariamente a lo que había esperado, él no le rechazó sino que respondió con energía al beso, entrelazando una mano entre los cabellos rojos de Matt y dirigiendo la otra hacia su cadera, atrayéndolo más hacia si.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos reflexionara sobre las consecuencias de lo que iban a hacer, se hallaban encerrados en la habitación de Matt, besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana, gemidos escapándose cada vez que se separaban para respirar y sus manos sobre el correspondiente bulto en los vaqueros del otro.

Ahora, sin embargo, cuando la luz matutina se colaba entre las cortinas, Matt se veía enfrentado a la cruda realidad: una cabeza que amenazaba con explotarle, una desoladora sensación en la boca del estómago, una garganta áspera como un estropajo y, sobre todo, un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

Se habían enrollado de verdad, lo que había ocurrido en esa cama no habían sido sólo un par de picos de cachondeo, había sido sexo en toda regla, por primera vez en su vida con un hombre y encima con el que era su compañero de banda y uno de sus mejores amigos. Esta sola noche de borrachera podía salirles muy cara a ambos.

Matt se giró en la cama para yacer sobre su espalda, llevándose las manos a la cara para frotarse con ansia los ojos, casi notando las horribles ojeras que debían mostrar en ese momento. Todo había sido un error, un gran y estúpido error, a pesar de lo mucho que había disfrutado, el sexo como ningún otro que había tenido en su vida. Ni Dom ni él eran gays, por lo que no deberían haberse enrollado, ¿cómo narices lo iba a mirar ahora a la cara, esa misma cara a la que hacía unas horas había visto contraerse con muecas de placer al correrse gracias a él?

De repente, pudo sentir a su lado como Dom se revolvía entre las sábanas, dándose cuenta de que su respiración había dejado de ser pausada y casi imperceptible a un sonido más regular y audible. Oh, mierda, ¿se habría despertado?

– Joder, mi cabeza… –, escuchó a su izquierda, sus peores temores confirmados. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Darle los buenos días? ¿Fingir que dormía? ¿Levantarse e irse corriendo? No, eso no podía ser, este era su cuarto, como mucho podría ir al baño y encerrarse allí hasta que Dom se fuera…

– ¿Matt? –, la voz de Dom se había convertido en un susurro lleno de inseguridad, demasiado cerca de su oreja como para sentirse confortable.

Era ahora o nunca.

– Ey… Hola – lo saludó titubeante, intentando adoptar un tono neutro. Quizá con suerte Dom había bebido tanto que no se acordaba nada, podría decirle que si ambos estaban desnudos era por alguna tontería de apuesta, o que…

– Matt…

Él tragó saliva, lo que no ayudó a que se librara de ese absurdo nudo que sentía en la garganta desde que Dom se había despertado. Esta vez, la voz de Dom había adquirido un deje más serio y firme. La hora de hablar había llegado, maldita sea.

Matt se giró para encarar a Dom con desgana, rogando interiormente que sus ojos no mostraran el desprecio o rechazo que estaba convencido que debían lucir: las reglas habían cambiado y Matt no sabía qué normas seguir ahora. El simple pensamiento que esto podría romper su amistad le partía el corazón en dos.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Dom sólo manifestaba sueño y un aire de calma, haciendo que Matt enmudeciera al instante, el torrente de disculpas, explicaciones e incluso insultos que se agolpaba en su lengua totalmente evaporado, remplazado en su lugar por una sensación de desorientación, sin poder evitar fijarse en esos labios que tanto placer le habían dado hacía tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a soltar el discurso que se esperaba en estas situaciones si era incapaz de centrarse?

Pero Dom simplemente sonrió ante la mudez de Matt, acercándose lentamente y depositando un casto beso sobre su frente.

– Matt –, comenzó a decir mientras le apartaba un mechón y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja, haciendo que Matt temblara ligeramente, su cuerpo aproximándose instintivamente al de Dom –, Matthew.

Cuando Dom pronunció su nombre entero de esa forma tan tierna y confiada, la mente de Matt se vació y actuó por impulso, juntando sus labios con los suyos, sin pensar en que su aliento debía apestar y que seguramente una de las nuevas reglas era que no se podía repetir ninguno de los actos que habían ejecutado esa noche.

Ante su sorpresa, Dom no lo apartó indignado, si no que rió suavemente cuando se separaron, sus mejillas teñidas por un leve sonrojo, mirándole tímidamente pero con cierto aire de su descaro habitual.

– Dominic… –, empezó Matt, un nuevo torrente de palabras listo para ser disparado. Había mucho de lo que hablar. ¿Qué coño iban a hacer ahora?

Dom sin embargo lo chistó, su cabeza bajando hasta uno de los pezones de Matt, besándolo con cuidado.

Matt se calló enseguida, agarrándole por el pelo y tirando con suavidad, haciendo que los labios de Dom se encontraran de nuevo sobre los suyos, los dos besándose con una confianza que no sabían que poseían hasta la noche anterior.

Ese día Matt aprendió que a veces las reglas no tenían por qué cambiar. 


End file.
